I Still Can't Get Over It
by BNewfang
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn part 2? After Jasper leaves with Maggie and Alice tells Bella she has feelings for her. Will Bella give up Edward for a life with Alice? And what about Renesmee? What does she think about Auntie Alice acting weird around Mommy? Alice/Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first fanfic. I thought I'd just say that. I went and saw Breaking Dawn part 2 recently and this kinda popped into my head. I'm not a huge fan of Edward but I love Alice and I can totally see her having not-so-sisterly feelings for Bella. Right now I only have one chapter but I plan on making this a full story so please read, and hopefully you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own anything. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, Summit Productions and who ever else. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own entertainment. **

* * *

I still can't get over it. I still can't get over the fact that it **happened**. I still can't get over the fact that I **said **anything. I remember when they told us the news. I remember Bella's face, all lit up, talking at about a million miles a minute. I remember Edward volunteering my help with the wedding, and I remember having to act as if I was excited to help. Truth be told, I wasn't. Truth be told, I was breaking inside. There just wasn't anything I could do about it.

Jasper was there. Of course he was. He was my husbandafter all, why wouldn't he be there? I could hear him, along with my family, the constant buzz of happiness and excitement in the room. ButI just wasn't in the mood. I wasn't in the mood to be friendly or happy when my heart felt like it was being broken into tiny pieces. Jasper knew that. He could feel my despair, my misery. Come to think of it he probably knew then. He knew he no longer held my heart or my attention, and that he had lost it to someone else. He just didn't know who he'd lost it to. Thank God.

It went on from there, just like that. With every wedding arrangement I made, the hole in my heart became deeper and deeper. The only upside to the whole thing was that I got to spend more time with Bella than she spent with Edward. But let me tell you, seeing her in her wedding dress, getting ready to be married, it made me want to die. I couldn't die of course, even if I tried. That's just one of the downsides of being a vampire, I guess. There's no way to let out the pain. But I am Alice. The constantly cheerful one in the family, and by now, after all these years, I'm a master at hiding my sadness.

It got even worse. They came back from their honey moon. After doing things I could only **dream** of doing with Bella. After my idiot brother **impregnated** her with his vampire child. After I had decided to give up on my useless feelings. When we got to the airport we saw them get off the plane and with just one look you could tell something was wrong. Her beautiful face was skinnier, an unhealthy yellow-ish color. Her warm brown eyes that usually held a kind of light in them, no longer looked warm, but cold and lifeless. And the monster that I was, raged on instinct, because my **mate** was in danger.

Then she started dying. And with every day she grew more ill, my feelings kept growing. They were back, and I couldn't help it. She was in danger and knowing it was all Edwards fault didn't help either. My family felt sorry for him. I'm sure if we were still capable of crying Esme would have shed tears for him. But I felt no sympathy towards the moron. Jasper could feel it. He could feel every emotion I had. Anger, sadness, jealousy, confusion, and he did **not **understand it. He didn't understand my anger towards Edward or why I would sit watching Bella while she slept, silently letting sobs escape and shake me. Bless his unbeating heart for staying by my side through the whole thing. I would not have stayed sane had it not been for him. But it was soon after all this that little Renesmee was born.

With baby Renesmee, came vampire Bella, the most beautiful creature on this earth. Just don't tell Rosalie I said that. She walked outside and instantly I was breathless. Well technically I never had breath to begin with but you get what I'm saying. It took all I had to not tackle her and start peppering her pretty face with kisses. That and I didn't want to freak her out. Beside her beauty, her strength and attitude increased. It was quite a sight to see her toss Jacob and Emmett around like they were one of Nessie's dolls. She was confident, in an "I can kick your ass" kind of way, and damn. It sure was hot. It was after, in those weeks that I spent most of my time with Bella, **without** Edward around. I swear, she really is a different person when she isn't with him. She smiles and jokes a lot more, but when he's around she has to act like a fragile human again, like she **needs** to be treated like a child by her own husband. It's in situations like these, that I wish **I** had met her first.

Then the Volturi were coming, and I left. I had to, in order to keep Bella and Renesmee safe. I didn't want to, but I knew if Jasper and I found Naheul then maybe my family would be okay. But it hurt, leaving her, and Jasper felt it. That's when he knew. We were staying in a small hotel in Peru when he said it. He came up to me and simply said he knew I didn't love him anymore, and that he only cared that I be happy, and that was it. He didn't yell at me, or ask me how I could have fallen for my brother's wife. He just understood, and gave me his blessing. When we returned to Forks, in the clearing I was scared out of my wits. I was praying to every deity I knew of, that we wouldn't die until I told Bella how I felt. And Aro saw that. I think he found it entertaining, too, and maybe that's partly why he let us go. That and he saw he was going to die if he didn't. I guess there truly is an upside to being psychic.

About a month later Jasper left us. Questions were asked but not answered, but we all knew he left for Maggie of the Irish Coven. We all knew I was the reason, and that he and I no longer worked out. I knew this was my chance. That I had to act fast and tell Bella how I felt. If she rejected me, which I knew she most likely would, I too, would leave. Unfortunately I never got the chance. Whenever we were alone, and I was about to tell, something would interrupt us. Almost every time, for **four** years, as if it was a sign to keep my mouth shut. That was until about a week ago. When I did something incredibly stupid and it randomly popped out of my mouth. And **I still can't get over it.**

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, here's chapter 2! I'm not too confident with it though, I think all this cold medicine is affecting my thinking process. 0.o Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, they had me freaking out with happiness! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have always found these things annoying, but you know. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer and co., blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"_When the hell did this happen_? _Why didn't she tell me sooner?_" were some of the many thoughts I thought, as I sat, watching my Renesmee sleeping. It was sort of a routine of mine, I guess. I generally used this time to think, or just as an excuse to get a break from Edward and the rest of the family. Let me tell you, I truly needed it too. It had been a **LONG** week, what with the whole situation with Alice and everything. "_Poor Alice_" I sighed_. _I was disgusted with myself. I feel like a horrible person. We were just shopping. Then it happened, I reacted badly, and when we'd gotten home she'd run off. **It was all my fault.** The worst part was that everyone **knew** it was my fault that she'd left. Esme kept asking me what had happened between us, Rosalie was back to acting bitchy towards me, and Edward was acting weird every time someone was asked if they'd seen Alice. I wonder if he'd read her mind and knew what had happened. If so, I am officially the worst wife ever.

_(FLASH BACK) –_

"_Bella come on!" called Alice, "You can't hide in there forever!" she sighed. The two girls had decided to go out for an impromptu shopping trip. It was Alice's idea of course, but Bella had grudgingly agreed to go, after many attempts to make excuses. Renesmee was spending the day with Jacob and everyone else was gone hunting for the day, leaving the two girls to entertain themselves. They had driven up to Port Angeles and had been shopping in the mall all day. Bella was standing in one of the dressing rooms cursing at Alice in her mind for dragging her to a bunch of stores. She never was one for shopping but after about four and a half hours of playing Alice's personal Barbie doll, she was about ready to strangle something._

"_I am __**not**__ coming out. I look stupid." she insisted. Even after four years of being a vampire, Bella still hated dresses. They were so complicated. They restricted movement and whenever she wore them, the other females in the house insisted she wear heels too. Heels were number two on the list of clothing Bella hated. "Bella, you could never look stupid." insured Alice. To her, Bella was the definition of perfection. It was impossible for her to look even the slightest bit stupid._

"_Can't we just leave? Please? I thought I had enough dresses." whined Bella. She could hear Alice laughing at her. She always loved Alice's laugh. It sounded like ringing bells, crystal and happy. "Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Alice giggled, trying to sound tough, like in all those action movies Emmett was always watching. She could hear the other girl snort at that. "Of course she would pick the hard way" she muttered as she slipped under the door. When she stood up, she was nose-to-nose with Bella._

"_Oh God. Here it comes." Alice thought, "It's now, or never." The stall was one of those ridiculously small ones. Neither of them could escape. "Um Bells, I have to tell you something." she began. "Really Alice? Now?" asked Bella, sounding rather irritated. "Yes. You need to know that I've kind of been in love with you since before you married Edward." Alice said, quickly, while looking down guiltily. When she looked up all she saw was Bella staring at her like she was insane._

"_Alice! Are you crazy!? You're __**just now**__ telling me this?! How-" She didn't get to finish. Alice was kissing Bella, and Bella was in fact, kissing her back. She could feel Bella's hands on her face, not pushing her away but pulling her closer. And then it was over. They both just stood there. Breathless. Both waiting for the other girl to speak up. It was Bella who had finally broken the silence. "Alice…I..." She began but was cut off once again, by Alice. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I had to do that. Just once."_

I lowered my head into my hands at the memory of that last part. Have I mentioned that I feel horrible_?_

_I had tried to talk to Alice, but she had left for the car rather hurriedly. She hadn't looked at me as I opened the car door. She hadn't looked at me as got in, nor did she talk to me the whole way home. We drove in silence. Later, when we pulled into the garage, I'd tried to get her attention, to get her to talk about it. But before I could do anything, she had gotten out of the car, and left me. Stupid vampire speed._

_When I walked into the house afterwards, everybody was staring at me. They'd heard us come home, and were confused as to why Alice hadn't walked in with me. They noticed my upset expression and instantly thought we had a fight. If only they knew it was quite the opposite. Before everybody could ask questions, I quickly grabbed Renesmee's hand and took her home, Edward in tow._

_After I'd made Nessie go to bed, Edward had come up and hugged me from behind. "What's wrong, love? he'd asked me. **What was wrong**? Was he **crazy**? What would I have said? "Oh Edward, I'm really confused. Alice and I were shopping, she confessed her love for me, kissed me, oh, and I think I liked it." Um no. Instead I replied with an "I don't wanna talk about it" as I shrugged out of his embrace. For some reason I hadn't felt like being so touchy-feely with him. Edward didn't say anything. He just looked at me, nodded and walked out of the room, obviously not feeling the urge to ask more questions. I was left alone with nothing more than my sleeping daughter and my thoughts._

And I've been thinking all week. I thank my lucky stars that Edward can't read my mind, because I feel guilty enough without him knowing. Now, you may think I feel guilty that I kissed my husband's sister, but no. I feel guilty that I liked it. I feel guilty that I might possibly like Alice in the same way she likes me. No, not like. Love? Oh God. Do I love Alice? I don't know. All I do know is that I miss her. Her touch, sisterly or not. Her laugh. The way she looks at me. I cringe at that thought. How did I miss all the signs? I know that she isn't good for me. That embracing my feelings could lead to trouble. I know that. And what about Edward? He would be devastated. What about Renesmee? Would she even know what's going on? What would we tell her? I can't think anymore, my head is spinning. "Mommy". Renesmee's awake. My brain registers that. And with one simple word, I'm snapped out of my thoughts.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 2! Your thoughts? Let me know, and review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry for the delay! This week my teachers decided to give an ungodly amount of homework to everyone right before break. Luckily, I'm off tomorrow**** for the next two weeks.** I'll have much more time to write:) I hope I didn't lose anyone's interest already! 

**DISCLAIMER: As you already know, I don't own anything. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and co. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV:**

When I woke up this morning, I did **not** plan on figuring out what I did. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Mommy sitting in the chair at the foot of my bed. That wasn't too weird, I mean, she's always watched me sleep. Like since I was born. But for the past week, every time I looked at her, she's looked like she's thinking really hard. I'd thought she was sad or something. That, however, was only the half truth.

Auntie Rose had said it was because Mommy and Auntie Alice had a fight, but I knew better. In fact, everyone else said the same thing. They were hiding something from me, but really, what did I expect? The fact that I look like a fourteen year old girl doesn't change the way everybody treats me. I'm still treated like a four year old by everyone. Even Grandpa-Carlisle. They don't think I'm mature enough or something. Come to think of it, Auntie Alice is the only one who doesn't still baby me. I miss Auntie Alice.

Truthfully, I really couldn't take it anymore. I'd had to deal with a zombie-like-Mommy for a full week, and it just wasn't fun. I mean, my whole family's already vampires for crying out loud. You really can't get more supernatural than that.

And so it was, while taking my morning bath, that I decided to ask Mommy what was wrong with her.

Daddy had taken me to the Big house for breakfast, because I guess the rest of the family was going hunting or something, and of course, I wasn't going to go. So instead of completing my mission, I spent my morning sitting at Grandma-Esme's counter, waiting for her to make me breakfast. I always came to the Big house for meals, because Grandma likes to cook more than Mommy does. Unfortunately, due to her lack of need to cook human food, she messes up sometimes. And this morning, might as well have been called the Great Burnt Egg Massacre.

By the time Grandma had fixed the whole egg situation, Mommy and Daddy had walked in with Uncle Emmy and Auntie Rose. They were all smiling and joking around. Well, all except Mommy. Uncle Emmett must have been talking about something bad because just as he got through the door he was smacked in the back of the head by Auntie Rose. "Now, now. We have young ears around" she said, looking at me. I took one look at Uncle Emmy's dejected expression and I burst out laughing. It's always funny to watch Aunty Rose correct Uncle Emmett like he's a little kid, instead of a very large man.

But I stopped laughing the minute I saw Daddy put his arm around Mommy and try to pull her close. Because just like this whole past week, she pulled away. I decided that I'd ask if she'd take a walk with me. But unfortunately before I could, Auntie Rose had started talking about taking me shopping. I understood that her shopping buddy was gone, but it didn't give her the right to subject an innocent child to such torture that is the Port Angeles Mall.

Thankfully before she could make anymore plans, Jacob called to see if I could spend the day with him on the reservation. I was very happy to have an excuse not to shop and gladly accepted the invitation. Much to both my Auntie's dismay I do not enjoy shopping nearly as much as they do. According to Daddy, I get that from Mommy.

After hanging up with Jake, I proceeded to ask if Mommy could drive me. Little did I know, that I was about to figure everything out.

We were driving in the Volvo, on our way to the Treaty Line to meet up with Jacob, when I decided to bring it up what was on my mind. "Mommy, can I ask you something?" I'd asked. And predictably, she had replied with an "Of course you can, Sweetie." I took a deep breath. "I want to know why you're so sad. I want to know why you and Auntie Alice had a fight, I want to know why you don't let Daddy touch you anymore, I want to kn-", I was cut off by Mommy.

"Slow down, Nessie. Please." she begged. She drew in a deep, unneeded breath and looked at me, almost guiltily. That's what I didn't understand. "Sweetie, sometimes things happen. I… I can't explain everything right now… As for your Daddy, I… Oh hey! Look it's Jacob!" she pointed out, obviously excited to be done with the conversation.

I swear she just about pulled me out of the car. One minute I'm sitting in the seat, the next I'm out of the car, next to Jacob and Mommy's hugging me goodbye. And then she was gone. Well if that wasn't shady I didn't know what was.

"Woah, where'd she go so fast?" asked Jacob. "I dunno", I mumbled. That was the truth. Mommy wouldn't tell me the truth, and it was bothering me. He must have seen my face. "You okay kiddo?" he asked, looking concerned. "What's bothering you?" he asked, while ruffling my hair. I had to smile. He always does that. It's his own way of showing affection.

"Mommy's still sad about Auntie Alice and now she's upset about Daddy and she was about to tell me why and then she didn't and it's just so frustrating!" I nearly shouted the last part. Jacob seemed to understand. He looked at me, then at his shoes, as if thinking about what to say next. "Well your Mom and Alice have always been very, extremely, close. I mean, all I'm saying is I wouldn't be surprised if…yah know." He was still looking at his feet, and I was all of a sudden, very confused.

"Jake, I don't think I get what you're saying."

"Oh come on Nessie, don't make me say it out loud." he begged. I giggled at his whining. "You do realize you have to tell me now, right?" I pointed out.

He sighed, looking rather irritated. "Look, think about it. Your mom and Alice are best friends. Jasper isn't in the picture anymore that doesn't seem to bother Alice much. They always spend time together, and now suddenly Alice is gone, and your Mom's emotionally depressed. Normal friends don't get that depressed when they get into fights. I mean, that doesn't make you the slightest bit suspicious or anything?"

"Jake, why else do you think I'm frustrated? I **AM SUSPICIOUS.** That's the whole point!" I stopped walking and sat on a rock, prepared to start pouting. I started thinking too, about what exactly I **was** suspicious about. I thought about Auntie Alice, and how sometimes, when she looks at Mommy, she seems to be dreaming or something. About Uncle Jasper, and how Auntie Alice had seemed to be completely okay when he left. How Mommy got nervous when I asked why she didn't let Daddy touch her anymore. **And then it hit me.**

* * *

**AN: So, what'd you guys think? I wasn't really sure how to write Renesmee's POV. How'd I do? I was going to add Edward's POV to the end, as well, but I couldn't seem to write him accurately yet. Maybe in the future. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone! I just wanted to wish every one a Happy New Year!I had most of this chapter typed out for a few days now but I ended up having to finish it up on my phone so please don**'**t hesitate to point out any mistakes. As always,******** thank you all for the reviews because they always make my day!** Now on to the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. All rights go to SM&co****.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

My eyes widened. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I put my head between my knees and took in deep breaths. Not that it would help much. My head really hurt, and I didn't want to think about anything anymore. I looked up to see Jacob moving towards me with a concerned look on his face. "Jake, I need to leave." I said. "God, Nessie. I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd take it like this. I shouldn't have said anything." He rambled, trying to make me feel better. "It's probably not true, I mean I only really thou-"

"Jake" I cut him off. "I'm sorry. I need to be alone. I need to think." I got up and turned around to look at him. He gave me one last apologetic look, and with that, I turned away and sped off. I only had the slightest idea of where I was going. I needed to be somewhere secluded. I needed to think, without the interruptions of Jake or of any of my family members. Especially Mommy.

_Mommy…_I stopped, dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself. _How could she do this to me? How could she do this to Daddy?_I thought, my mind begging for answers. _Maybe Jake's wrong?_And maybe just maybe I was imagining things. But what were the odds of that? Why wouldn't Jacob be right? He always was, whether I liked it or not. He always notices things way before I do. It must be a wolf thing.

I stopped and mentally scolded myself for thinking about Jake in a time like this. I was off topic, trying to distract myself from the big question. _What will happen to me if it's true? What will happen to me if Mommy doesn't want to be with Daddy anymore?_I cringed when I thought of Daddy. I would have to try to hide my thoughts from him. I knew he'd be mad if he found out. There was no question to it. But would he be mad enough to leave us? I hoped not. Would he be mad enough to hurt Auntie Alice when she came back? I guess the real question was would she even come back? That's when I had to stop myself

I was freaking out for no reason.

I didn't even know if Jake was right. I didn't even know if and when Auntie Alice was coming back. But I knew that the minute she was back, she would be bombarded with my questions.

I wondered how I would broach the subject. I couldn't help but get up and pace as I thought. A trait I received from my mother. _Of course Auntie Alice will see the questions coming, right? She won't be mad at me for my curiosity, right?_ I didn't think she would. She and I have always been very close. She always says I can talk to her about anything, ask her anything, whether it's a stupid question or a serious one. Unlike Auntie Rose, who, if she doesn't like what you're asking, will just change the subject. Now I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that this question would **definitely** fall under the category of serious.

* * *

The sun was beginning to dim when I decided to go home. I was walking, wondering if Jacob had called Mommy and if she was going to yell at me, when a familiar scent hit my nose. My vampire sense of smell wasn't as strong as my family members but I knew it was her. _She's here! She's back!_ I thought excitedly and began running around, trying my best to find my Auntie. This went on for several minutes and just as I was beginning to get tired, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around, only to be enveloped in an extremely tight hug, by my very short pixie-like Aunt. "Auntie Alice!" I exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Yell right in my ear, why don't you." giggled Auntie Alice. "What are you doing out here all alone? We should get you home. Your mother's worried." I smiled to myself as she put a protective arm around me, walking me home, but frowned when she mentioned Mommy. I knew I had to ask her. I figured it was better to ask now than to wait until later when everyone knew she was back. I stopped walking and she looked at me, confusion marking her face. I hung my head, wishing that somehow she could just read my mind so I wouldn't have to ask. Unfortunately that was only Daddy's area of expertise.

She looked at my knowingly. "You have a question for me."

It was said as a statement instead of a question. She'd seen me asking her. She knew what was coming, and what kind of a conversation it would lead to. I looked down and all of a sudden I found the shoes I was wearing very interesting. "Renesmee." I heard Auntie Alice say softly. "You know you can ask me anything, besides I've already seen what the question is." I took a deep breath. "Auntie Alice… um well you already know what I'm going to ask, so instead, I'm going to ask if it's true. Do you... are you…" I closed my eyes. I couldn't get myself to look into hers. "**A**re**y**ou**i**n**l**ove**w**ithMommy?" I asked in a quiet, rushed, sentence.

She didn't answer me. She sighed and gestured for me to sit on the ground next to her. I did what she asked and sat, waiting for the answer I wished wouldn't come. I couldn't help but play with my nervous, twitching hands as they rested in my lap. I looked at Auntie Alice, I was still waiting. It had only been seconds since I asked her but already it felt like I'd been waiting hours. Finally, she answered me. "Yes." She said quietly, as if anything louder would scare me off. That's when my vision started to blur. I could feel tears running down my cheeks in a warm stream of hurt and betrayal.

"When. How could you." I asked in a hurt, shaky voice. I felt Auntie Alice pull me into her lap and rock me gently back and forth, like a baby, trying to sooth me. "Nessie dear. I've been in love with your mother since before you were born. Since before she and your daddy were married. I know that right now you might be mad at me and you may even hate me but I promise you I never expected this to ever happen. And I am truly sorry for any pain that this is going to cause anyone."

She sounded genuinely sad and almost scared. As if she was afraid I was actually mad at her. I was hurt, and scared a bit myself, but I could never ever hate my Auntie. "I don't hate you Auntie Alice. I'm sad, surprised and little bit scared. But I don't hate you. Not at all." I said. She gave me a concerned look. "Why are you scared little one?" she asked. I played absently with her necklace while we sat in silence. Truthfully I was a little embarrassed of why I was scared. It was all because of a stupid, but scary question, that wouldn't stop nagging at me, until it was answered. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Auntie Alice cleared her throat. She gave me an encouraging look but still we sat in silence.

"What if Mommy loves you too? What will happen to me?" My voice was little, so much younger sounding when it broke the silence. I heard her chuckling and looked up. "What's so funny?" I ask, confused. "Oh Nessie. What a silly girl you are." said Auntie Alice, shaking her head. "Nothing will happen to you. Your mommy will still be your mommy and hopefully your daddy will still be your daddy." She finished the sentence sounding wistful and almost a little sad.

Suddenly, I understood. It didn't matter that she was my Auntie, or a girl, or anything like that. She loved my Mommy, just as much as Daddy did. It wouldn't matter who Mommy was with either, because she'd still be my Mommy and really, I just wanted her to be happy. When I truly looked at it though, I realized that Daddy just didn't do it anymore.

I turned around in Auntie Alice's lap and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to be with my Mommy?" I asked in the most serious tone I could manage. "Yes." "Does Mommy know that?" She looked down. More silence. "No, I don't think so. Not yet. Probably not ever."

I couldn't help but give Auntie Alice a small smile. "I think you should tell her." She looked at me like I was crazy and shook her head. "No I can't do that. I've already messed up everything quite royally." This time I was the one chuckling. Auntie Alice was forever making things bigger deals than they already were. So instead of letting her blame herself for whatever it was she did, I decided to do what I did best. I lifted my hand so it rested on her cool cheek and showed her how Mommy acted all week. All the blank expressions and empty stares. All of the acts of affection she rejected from Daddy and ever dry sob she let escape her mouth when she thought no one could hear.

When I was done I pulled my hand away to look at Auntie Alice. She had a pained, sad look on her face and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I hadn't meant to make her feel bad. I just wanted her to see how much Mommy had missed her. "You okay, Auntie?" I asked. She hadn't stopped staring at me, her eyes still wide. It was really beginning to worry me. Then, with one fluid motion, I was pushed off her lap as she stood up. "Well that certainly changes things, doesn't it?" she asked, pulling me up. "Where are we going?" I asked as she started walking away, pulling me with her. "Why going home to your mother, of course." she answered, matter-o-factly. _Oh yeah._ _Where else would we be going?_

* * *

**AN: Sooo what'd you guys think? I didn't have anyone to proofread this chapter for me so let me know if I made a mistake or anything! On a different note, I received a new laptop for Christmas and while I was going through all my old files I found some of my older stories that I never posted, with pairings like Rosalie&Bella, Leah&****Jacob and such. Would anyone be interested in reading them if I posted them? Please PM me or Review to let me know. Thanks! ****:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi guys! I can hardly believe it's been more than 2 weeks since I updated! Between studying for mid-terms and basketball practice, I haven't had much time to write and I have to apologize for that as well as give you a heads up. With basketball every day there'll probably be bigger gaps between updates for a couple months, but i promise I will find some time to write! Also, I'd like to thank my friend Jodi for help on this chapter. Writer block, is such a bitch. As always thank you for the reviews, and please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: So I must apologize in advance for anything I say about cats. Let's just say I have some experiences with them that influence my opinion. Just like always, I don't own the Twilight saga. Yes I know, it's such a shocker. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Stupid. **STUPID **Bella!" I yelled, slamming my hand into the Volvo's steering wheel. Not hard enough to break it, but just enough to let some anger out. The car could take it too. It was one of the many things Edward and I had argued about since we'd been married. He'd said it was "safer" than my truck and insisted I drive it. In my opinion though, he'd just been trying to pawn off his boring-ass, excuse of a car on me. Needless to say, I've been driving it since.

I wasn't necessarily mad at anyone. Well, anyone but me, that is. I'd been driving around Forks since I'd dropped Renesmee off with Jacob a couple hours earlier and I still couldn't believe that she'd noticed so much. I really shouldn't have acted so weird all week. With my distant stares, and secret-dry-sob-sessions, I guess you could say it was really only a matter of time before anyone noticed and started asking me questions. At least that someone wasn't Edward.

Unfortunately though, that someone was my daughter. And I still had no idea what to do. She had asked the most obvious questions. _Why was I sad, why hadn't I let Edward touch me, why had I fought with Alice?_ And that was the most confusing part. I still couldn't understand why everybody had assumed we'd gotten into a fight. Alice and I rarely ever get into fights and when we do, it's normally about some sort of clothing she wants me to wear that I try to refuse.

Come to think of it, it was that girl and her clothes, who got us into this situation.

If we hadn't gone shopping, none of this would have happened. Alice wouldn't be God-knows-where, Renesmee wouldn't be asking questions, and I wouldn't be sitting here feeling like the confused and horrible person I am. Yet another reason why clothes are the root of all evil. Well, clothes and cats. Face it. We all know they're secretly plotting to take over the world.

As I finished mulling over the idea of a cat apocalypse, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone playing Edwards custom ringtone. I decided to ignore it. Frankly, I wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone, without wanting to rip their heads off. Especially Edward who, if I was correct, was probably calling to check up on me and make sure I was okay. For some reason he always seems to forget the fact that I'm not a fragile little human anymore. And trust me, it gets annoying.

But once again, my inner ranting was cut off by Edward's ringtone. I understood that he wanted to know where I was, but, really? It doesn't take a genius to understand that when someone ignores your call, it means they don't want to talk to you. Instead of answering, I picked up my phone as soon as it stopped ringing. I looked at the screen to see 2 missed calls from Edward and 4 unread text messages. All of them were from Rosalie.

This instantly caught my attention. Rosalie rarely ever texted me and when she did it was usually something about Renesmee. Was something wrong with her? Did something happen with Jacob? Did he try anything? If that was the case, I was personally going to rid the young werewolf of his you-knows. I mean, we had an agreement and everything on this whole 'imprinting thing'.

Before I could possibly think of anything else that could've gone wrong, I pulled over to the side of the road and worriedly clicked on the first message. My eyes widened as I read it.

_Bella, please come home. Immediately. It's important.–Rosalie._

"Oh my God." I heard myself whisper. Rosalie had just said 'please' to me. That just doesn't happen. Something was terribly wrong. I couldn't help myself as I quickly became filled with concern. The next thing I knew, I was pulling back on to the road, driving full speed towards the house.

* * *

And just like always, I was over reacting.

I pulled into the garage, jumped out of the car, and opened the door to the house, all in the time it would take for you to blink. I sniffed. Nothing smelled out of place. Definitely, no werewolf here. As I walked in I was confused to find that my family members were already standing around and staring at me. Almost as if they had been waiting. However that didn't make sense. They had no way of knowing when I'd get the message and come back. Unless…

"It's about damn time!" exclaimed Rosalie. I looked over at her, slightly annoyed at the sudden outburst but was surprised when I saw who was near her. Standing next to her was the beautiful pixie-like vampire I'd been driving myself crazy over for the past week.

I was bombarded with several emotions as I looked at Alice for the first time in a week. With her black hair, all smoothed down and those golden eyes as bright as ever, I couldn't help but to feel a little tingly at the sight of her. I had missed her, that was for certain, but I still was hurt and slightly confused. It didn't help at all that she was looking at me with a small and unsure smile as if she was waiting for me to say something. Oh wait. She was. In fact, so was everyone else by the look of it.

"Look who Renesmee brought home, dear." Esme said, excitedly. I looked to see Renesmee smiling, happily holding Alice's hand, but with a certain expression I couldn't place. Clearly, she was glad to have Alice back, as was everyone else it seemed. Even Edward was smiling happily at me. I didn't have to be a mind reader though, to know he was probably just hoping I would stop being Zombie Bella. My assumptions were confirmed when after several minutes, Edward spoke up. "Bella love, perhaps you should say something. Alice is back. Isn't that great?" The tone of his voice sounded like he was talking to a child and it did nothing but add to my irritation. "Yes. I see that, Edward. I'm not blind." I snapped. "And you," I pointed at Alice, "we need to talk. Now."

That sure left everyone speechless. Even Alice looked surprised at my outburst. I looked away and simply walked out on to the porch. I didn't wait for Alice to follow me. Instead, I started walking in the direction of the trees and kept walking until I could no-longer hear my family's movement or their quiet conversation. I didn't have any idea what I was going to say to Alice. Of course, it wouldn't be too hard to bring up. She probably already saw this happening. The thing was, though, that I had no idea what was going to happen after I brought it up. I really didn't feel like talking about my feelings, partly because I still didn't know how I felt.

For about the thousandth time today, I was snapped out of my thoughts. I heard a soft thud on the ground behind me and broke a smile as I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to look at Alice. She had the same unsure smile as the last time I saw her but there was something different about the way she was looking at me. She gave me a confused look and I was suddenly hit with a strange, warm, tingling in my stomach. The tingling only got worse as she looked at me and I felt myself jump inside as she said my name. "Hi Bella." she said quietly.

"Alice, where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried everyone's been? Not to mention how worried I'VE been?" I rushed. She looked down, guiltily and sighed. "I really didn't think anyone would be that worried about me, Bella. I'm sorry." Her apology did nothing but make the tingling in my stomach disappear and let it be replaced with anger. "_Sorry? You're sorry?_" I spat. "For the love of God, Alice, you have no idea how hard it's been for me not to go crazy all week. I mean you just left. Without an explanation or anything! Then you just decide to come back and just waltz right in with Renesmee and you're _sorry?_"

I was shaking by the time I finished. It felt good to yell a little, but the look Alice was giving me was anything but. She looked hurt and it made me feel like a horrible person. "Yes I'm sorry Bella." she apologized again. "I'm sorry for all the shit I put everyone, you included, through. I left because I thought it would be the better thing to do. Then I came back because I couldn't stand the visions I was having of you where you were upset with me. I saw Renesmee and she showed me how you've been this past week and I just can't stand to see anyone sad anymore. Especially you, Bella."

I sighed. You never can stay mad at Alice for too long. It had only been a couple seconds and she was already roping me back in. "Alice, I'm not an idiot. You… you kissed me, and left. And now I feel horrible. I feel absolutely horrible every time I walk into that house. I mean I have Edward and Renesmee to think about, and everybody else. But I'm selfish. I wasn't okay without you Alice. But I guess I realized that too late."

She snorted at that, and it made me feel silly. _Oh God. She didn't mean that kiss. She was probably just trying something new. It didn't mean anything. Stupid Bella. What the hell were you thinking? _She must have noticed my inner panic because she put her hand on my cheek and began trying to sooth me. It felt good, and I started to feel that little tingle coming back.

"Yes Bella. I did kiss you. And I supposed I should regret it, but I can't say I do. I know you're not an idiot and I have never thought of you as one, either. I get why you feel horrible because it's all my fault. If anyone's the selfish one, it's me, Bella. I mean, I can't help but feel happy inside at the fact that you weren't okay without me because I feel the same when I'm without you."

She smiled as she finished, and then did something that I was not expecting. She angled her head up and leaned in, until our lips were only centimeters apart. The next thing I knew, we were kissing. And for the first time in four and a half years, I swear, I could hear my heart beating again.

* * *

**AN: So! What'd you think? I figured I'd give you a longer chapter to make up for the long wait. Was it enough to redeem myself? Anyway, I thought it was kind of funny how I finished this chapter while watching BDP1. Okay, it's not that funny but whatever. As always please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
